


Bitter

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if someone knows that Tony knows how to sing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought I'd write about Tony singing Michael's song Bitter and Blue and wondered what would happen if someone from NCIS heard him sing? Since the lyrics can't be displayed here

Bitter

Tony paced back and forth nervously. He wondered why he was here and wondered if they would like the song that he was going to sing. What made him come to open mike night at this bar? He wondered to himself.

\---

Meanwhile in the crowd.

"Come on Timmy let's get a seat over here." Abby pointed to one of the dark booths in one of the corners.

"Why are we here again?" Replied Tim as he sat down.

"I was here last week at open mike and I liked some of the singers. I just wanted to come back to see if there was anyone new." She replied as she looked at the stage. She wondered if there were going to be any new people that were as good as the ones last week.

\----

Someone came up to the mike just then. "I'm Garrett and this is open mike night. Give it up for our first singer Daniel. The crowd clapped as the singer came up and started to sing. Then another singer came on and then suddenly Garrett came up to the mike.

"The man who is the next singer is new to open mike night. Please give it up for Tony." Garrett said as he moved away.

Abby and McGee both looked at each other and wondered if it was Tony. Both of the watched the stage and stared in wonder that here was their teammate. This was a person who they had worked with for a long time and neither of them knew that he knew how to sing and wondered if he was any good.

"This song is called Bitter and Blue and hope you like it. As he sang both Abby and McGee were surprised that he was good. When he was done he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on the crowd started clapping.

"Wow, he's good. I never thought that he could sing." Abby replied

"I didn't either. He was good. Should we say something?"

"Oh, I will." Said Abby as she saw Tony step up to the bar with his guitar still in his hands.

"Do you think we should?"

"Of course we should."

Abby made her way towards the bar and tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony turned and was surprised to see Abby.

"Hey, Abs. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know that could sing?"

"Only because I never told anyone."

"How come you didn't tell me? I am your friend, Tony. You tell me other things and I didn't even know that you could sing. You are a good singer, Tony. I loved your song."

"Thank you, Abby." He smiled at her. Then suddenly he saw McGee.

"Here to tease me about this, McGee?"

"No, why would I? I loved your song, Tony. It was good."

"Thank you, McGee."

"I think that you should tell Ziva and Gibbs. They would love to hear your song."

"No, it's enough just letting both of you hear it."

"Will you tell us, or me if you have another song and you sing it? Would love to hear another one of your songs if you have another one."

"Thanks Abs, but I think that was just a one time deal."

"Oh, too bad. Loved the song." Abby said as she gave him a hug. "We'll go back to our seats and compare the others to you because after you they won't be as good."

"Thank you for the complement, Abs." He smiled and gave her a hug back and a kiss on her forehead. He watched as the two go back to their booth and Tony went back to drinking his beer. He was glad that Abby and McGee seemed to like his song and by the applause the other patrons liked his song too. He smiled and watched the other singers as they were called up.

The End


End file.
